Stories From the First 13
by seabelangermly
Summary: The 13 states, that is! Well, first they were colonies. Mostly in chronological order unless I said so. All are siblings by the way. T because not sure exactly...no pairings :  ideas? I'm aiming for 13 stories at least.
1. The Last Straw

"He won't leave us alone, Mr. America! He moved us all into the same house!" Rhode Island whined.

"France keeps stealing from me!" New York frowned.

"Spain invaded me!" Georgia screamed.

"Can't you do anything?" One of the Carolina twins asked.

"Hold on! One at a time! There's 13 of you and only one of me!" A teenage America yelled back. Everyone silenced. "Now, Rhode, what were you saying?"

A little girl with long brown hair smiled and went back to complaining. "Mean Mr. England moved almost all of us into a manor. He took away our bosses and everything! He calls it 'The Dominion of New England', I think.

"I'll talk to him about it, but he never listens to me. York, what did you tell me?" America ran his fingers through his hair. He was too young to manage all these kids by himself.

"France keeps stealing all of my things to trade. England gets mad when I don't have the goods to give him."

"I'll talk to England about getting more protection. Georgia?"

Spain keeps invading me. He's creeping me out."

"Again, more protection. Anything else?" America jotted some things on a notepad. "Wait, there's only 12 of you? Who's missing?"

"It's Massachusetts, again." New Jersey replied matter-of-factly. "She never follows the rules."

"Right. Does anyone know where she is?" America looked at the clock. She was over an hour late.

"Last I saw, she was yelling at England again." Connecticut replied quietly.

"Oh no. Not again. I hope she's alright." America jumped as the door opened. A blonde girl in a grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans rushed in.

"I'm sorry, Mr. America. England beat me up again." She had a bandage on her head. "What did I miss?"

He stared. "What…did you do this time? Are you okay?"

She smiled evilly. "I dumped his tea in a harbor." Everyone stared.

"You what?" America stood up, knocking his chair to the floor. "Don't make him angry! He'll hurt you worse next time!"

"It's okay. I dressed up like a native." She held up a feather headband. "He didn't even know it was me, I think."

America sighed in relief. "Good, but I think you're taking it a little far."

"Why do we even have to listen to him? What does he ever do for us?"

America didn't speak for a long time. "He…well…he…I don't know."

"Exactly. If we all work together, then we can be independent. We don't have to listen to him."

One by one, all the colonies agreed. Mr. England would rule them no more.


	2. Freedom

"I can't believe it really worked!" Rhode Island spun around in her new rose-pink dress. "I'm finally free! I don't have to give Mr. England all my money any more!" She smiled.

"Now, if Mr. America would just finish our Constitution, then we would all be a real country." Massachusetts leaned against a tree, killing her little sister's good mood. Since the Revolutionary War, she'd streaked her wavy blonde hair red, 'like blood of enemies.'

"I think that I already feel like part of a real country!" Rhode Island giggled. Her perfectly straight brown hair had a light pink bow in it that matched her dress. "I can do anything I want!"

"Not anything." The bigger state had a permanent frown on her face.

"But you're allowed to trade again! Mr. England said you couldn't, and now you can again! Aren't you exited?" Rhode Island waltzed over to a park bench and sat down. "I'm dizzy."

"I think America's going to screw up our Constitution. He might be one of the most literate country in the world, but he's still a kid." She picked at her bright blue nail polish.

"But we're free. That's all that matters." Her sister smiled brightly.

"No, it's not. We need rules; restrictions. Free doesn't mean no laws. He better do it good or I'll have to."

"I don't like rules. We can all be independent. That's what we all fought for, isn't it?"

Yes, but we fought for a different kind of independence. We wanted a say in the rules created. That doesn't mean no rules. It means a democracy, or even a limited monarchy." Massachusetts knew the last comment would scare her sister.

"No! Not another monarchy! No! I want power, too!" Tears welled up in her sister's baby blue eyes.

She chuckled. "Relax, Rhode, I was just joking. America wouldn't put us through that twice."

"You sure?" She wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure."


	3. Change

"It's one of the stupidest Constitutions ever written." Georgia frowned. His red curls hung in his face. "Someone needs to fix it."

"No, it's perfect." Rhode Island argued. "We all have power, and there's no way we'll ever be ruled by someone like Mr. England's boss ever again."

"But were in debt, Rhode. From the war." New Jersey replied, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. He looked through the draft again.

"So? Mr. America will pay it back."

"But, Rhode, he can't tax us. It's written here." He calmly pointed to a paragraph. "He can't even gather an army. What if he gets in another war?"

"He won't. It's only been a few weeks, Georgia. Just give it a chance."

"No way! It's not even uniting us. There's just no way it'll work, right Jersey?"

"I don't think so." He glanced at his younger sister, who gave him a death glare but remained silent. "Georgia, go clean up. We have to take this back to Mr. America in half an hour and you're still dressed to farm."

"Okay, okay. I'll meet you there." He stood up and left.

"Jersey, how come you agree with Georgia and not me? We grew up together. He still has slaves. Did you know that?" She smiled in her cutesy way.

"I already knew that." He gritted his teeth. "I'm not saying I agree with it, but I accept it. I'm not going to let that influence my decision."

"But you always agree with me!" She stomped her foot. "It's not fair!"

"I have my reasoning, and you have yours. Not everyone is going to agree with you just because you tell them to."

"I'm leaving!" She stormed out. New Jersey was left alone with the papers. He began to order them. Maybe his sister would eventually come back and apologize. Or not. A door opening interrupted his thoughts. It was Connecticut. He never said much, but he was smart, probably.

"Hello, Connecticut. " New Jersey smiled slightly and motioned for his brother to sit.

He replied in almost a whisper. "Hello, New Jersey. What are you looking at?"

"It's America's draft of our Constitution. I'm not sure I like it, but Rhode does." New Jersey pushed the stack of papers towards his brother. "What do you think?"

It was silent for awhile while Connecticut read. He was a fast reader. "It's very well written."

"I mean the content. There doesn't seem to be much of a central power, and there's no way to enforce laws."

He didn't really expect Connecticut to have much of his own opinion. He never did. "Well, in the event of a war, there would be no way to assemble an army except by personal choice. Since we are in debt, I believe that we need some way for the central power to gain amounts of money, if there is a real central power. The one described doesn't seem to have many abilities." He adjusted his thick glasses and pushed his brown bangs out of his eyes. "You're going to meet Mr. America later to discuss changes, correct?"

"Yes. I'd love it if you came. You're better at choosing words than me." He smiled. His brother needed to get his opinions out more.

"I'll come, but I'm not certain that I would like to speak to Mr. America. He can be very short tempered. You're a better speaker, anyways." Connecticut's expression didn't change. It's almost like he was reading something out of a book instead of speaking for himself.

"Fine, but you are coming, right?"

"Correct."

"Great. We're meeting Georgia on the way. Let's go."


	4. Number 14

"Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean anything." Massachusetts frowned, balancing her chair on the back two legs. "You don't get to make the decisions. America does."

"You're no fun! I just said I'd be second in command!" Delaware frowned. If only his sister would understand.

"No! We're all equal. It's not fair if-" The door creaked open.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting." America yawned. "I'm tired."

"A meeting? On your birthday?" Rhode Island ran up to hug him. "That's not fair."

"No one knew it was my birthday. It wasn't their fault." He lifted her on his shoulders.

"Shall we get started?" New Jersey asked from across the room.

"Right. Sorry." America set her down in the nearest chair. Looking around at everyone, he saw the worry on their faces. "What? What is it?"

All eyes turned on New Hampshire. She pushed her short black hair back behind her ears. "I made a new friend. His name is Vermont."

"Vermont?" America walked over to her. "Where is this Vermont?"

"Hold on. I'll get him." She stood up and quickly walked outside, blushing. America looked puzzled.

Maryland sighed. "She wants you to make him a state." America nodded and started talking about trade. Everyone listened and cared. Poor New Hampshire would have to catch up. No one looked up when she walked back in, followed by a boy.

"Um…Mr. America? T-this is Vermont, the one I was talking about." She gestured to the boy standing next to her. He had the same black hair and blue eyes as her, but he was a little bit younger.

America smiled tiredly. "Hello, Vermont. Would you like to stay for our meeting?" He nodded. America picked up where he left off. New Hampshire led him over to the table, where there were always extra chairs. He sat down and listened. Occasionally, he contributed a fact that no one else knew. After the meeting America pulled New Hampshire aside. "Why did you want to tell me bout Vermont?"

"Well," she started in a nervously squeaky voice. "I just was wondering if you think he would be a good…uh…state, maybe." Poor New Hampshire was shaking, blushing, and staring at the ground.

America smiled. "A state? Of course he'd be a good state. Would you like-"

"Yes! Yes, of course! Thank you! I'll tell him!" She squeezed him so tight that it hurt.

"Uh, you're welcome." He patted her head. She scurried off.

"Vermont! Vermont! Guess what! Mr. America said you could be a state! A real state!"


End file.
